


This Is The Road To Ruin, And We’re Starting At The End

by chemicalmuffins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andy and joe are kinda cock blocks, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Brendon is a tool, Divorce, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, Party, Patrick is a dork, Pete is flirty i guess, Same-Sex Marriage, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalmuffins/pseuds/chemicalmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump was just divorced from his wife and is devastated. he immediately goes to Pete for help. When Pete gets Patrick to feel better, he confesses his love to him. Surprisingly Patrick accepts it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Road To Ruin, And We’re Starting At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction on here so i hope you enjoy! I will be posting more probably in a few days so expect that happening. It might be hard to do it because of school!

  “I can’t believe she did this to me!?” Patrick yelled as he stomped through the door of Pete’s house. Pete looked up from his computer, wondering what the upset Patrick was talking about. “I mean, I’ve done everything for Elisa and this? She treats me like this?!” Patrick growled, infuriated at his soon to be ex-wife. Pete closed his computer up, hiding the new song he was typing up and trying to get a beat to it. He stared at Patrick for a few moments as he watched him walk his way and flop to the couch. He could tell by Patrick’s hazel eyes, that something happened. Maybe they fought for the first time? Was all Pete could think of at the time. He could see Patrick’s face heating up with anger, as he finally asked.  
   “Dude, what happened?” In some ways he was afraid for the answer, because by his best friend’s looks to him it seemed serious. “Elisa is divorcing me….” Patrick spoke, his voice calmed down but his eyes drew saddened. “She said I was never around for our kid, and it was her or the band…..” Pete raised an eyebrow to Patrick. “And you chose…?” He could hear Patrick’s loud sigh release from his mouth. “The band…. You guys are my best friends in the world, I wouldn’t risk anything to lose this all again…” He paused. “She told me to then call a lawyer, because it’s over…” His facial expression had a devastated feel to it, and Pete could really tell. He felt in the same boat as Patrick, because only about 5 months before, Meagan cheated on him and Pete said it was done and went back to his old home. He only got to see his child, Saint on the weekends now. Meagan only talked to him when she dropped him off, and she became self absorbed. He felt so sorry for Patrick, because Elisa and Declan were everything to him. And for all of that to disappear was going to break him. Pete slowly talked to him, trying to comfort him some way. “So, she didn’t threaten, It’s really over?” He asked, wanting to know a bit more though.  
   The room was quiet for a few minutes until Patrick responded, elbows on his knees and his hands in his dirty blonde hair. “Yeah, over, never again, completely finished….” He sighed again, feeling tears against his eyes. “I begged to her I could do better, but she said I said that last time, so I had no chances to get her back…” Pete looked at the singer and placed a hand on his back, rubbing him slowly. “It’s okay, you’ll get through this… It could’ve been worse…” He thought about his past marriage and his past relationship. From that he really understood where Patrick was coming from. Pete didn’t know how to cheer him up. Well, he did, but it went blank, like he couldn’t help at all. He thought of asking if they just want to go get drinks and drink out the problems but that isn’t something Patrick would ever be up for. He thought of maybe playing around with GarageBand and singing some tunes. He just couldn’t figure it out.  
   Patrick then leaned back against the couch, running his hands through his hair and rubbing the tears from his puffy eyes. “Sorry, I barged in like that…. She told me to just leave….” He paused and sniffed, shaking his head. “You were the first person I thought to come to…” Pete looked over to Patrick, surprised a bit. But he could see why, because Pete did the same with him. Pete sighed and then smiled reassuringly. “To make you feel better how bout we do something tonight?” He paused. “Anything.” Patrick looked over and shrugged to him. “I mean when I sing, it makes me feel better….. I really don’t know.” He leaned his head back against the couch and looked up to the ceiling. “Maybe drink? Or go to a bar and play some tunes…..”Pete nodded, getting some ideas. He thought of grabbing his acoustic bass and getting Patrick an acoustic guitar from upstairs and they could find a bar to sing at. This would let Patrick sing his heart out until he is content and happy.  
   Soon, Pete got up and grabbed the guitar and bass from the upstairs, and came back down. “Let’s go find ourselves a small bar and go sing, ‘trick” He smiled and handed him the acoustic and Patrick looked up to him and smiled kindly. Patrick got up and gave a small hug to Pete. “Thank you Pete for trying to help… Hopefully it will take my mind off it a bit.” He let go and Pete felt his heart warm inside him. He was always glad to help Patrick with anything at all. He had always loved him deep down but always hid it away. Pete smiled and grabbed his phone and the acoustic bass, motioning Patrick to go to the car.  
   As they head out, they talked a bit; Patrick stays quiet to keep his voice. This was hard, because some of his favorite songs came on the radio. Pete only hummed the songs as he drove to a small bar, on which he never remembered the name. It was old, but a lot of people still went to it, so they would have a decent crowd. They came into the door, trying to be unseen and managed to get the manager. “Hey, dude, can we play a bit?” The man looked to the men and knew who they were exactly. “Yes! Sure! Play all you want!” The man encouraged. The two then went to the stage and got two chairs, grabbed out their guitars. A few people looked over wondering what they were doing. Patrick grabbed the microphone and spoke. “Hello, Uh I’m Patrick, from Fall Out Boy, this is Pete.” He paused quickly. “We are going to play some songs, you can listen, sing along or don’t choose to do either. That’s fine. We are just here to entertain.” He smiled brightly at the crowd, and then started to tune his guitar. He whispered to Pete, “So what first? I was thinking My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark?” Pete nodded. “I thought Alone together might be better.” Patrick smiled at him, and laughed lightly. “Good thinking, Wentz.” They both strummed the cords and then got the notes, and started to play Alone Together.  
   “I don’t know where you’re going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul. I don’t know where I’m going, but I don’t think I’m coming home….”  
   “…..This is the road to ruin, and we’re starting at the end….”  
   “Let’s be alone together, we could stay young forever, scream it from the top of your lungs… lungs…. Lungs…”  
   “Cut me off, I lost my track, it’s not my fault I’m a maniac……”  
   The music played through the bar, Patrick’s voice echoing through. They gave each other glances and smiles as they played the song. When the song finally hit it’s end the crowd cheered for more. They then played a few more songs like, I Don’t Care, Young Volcanoes, and even The Phoenix. Patrick enjoyed this very much, it helped his worries flow away like a stream. He felt relieved of it all. Afterwards they packed up to leave, offered drinks, but they said no and left. The whole way back to Pete’s they were laughing a bit, at some of the people they saw in there. Mostly the drunk guys trying to jam out to the acoustic songs like it was some death metal concert. At one point they almost started laughing during the song.  
   When they finally got back, they were still grinning like dorks. Pete smiled at Patrick and said, “I think I deserve an award for making you happy?” This made Patrick laugh a bit, and give him a hug. “Thanks Pete.” He grinned into his shoulder, “I’m just glad to have a friend like you who can cheer me up.” Patrick let go and looked to Pete, “TV? Or what?” He asked the boy. “Disney movie?” Pete walked backwards to the living room, Patrick following. “Hell yeah.” He laughed lightly.  
   The rest of the evening they sat on the couch watching The Aristocats, which they sang through bits and parts of the movie. They ate popcorn and cuddled up to each other on the couch. It was their thing to watch a bunch of Disney movies together; in fact they’ve probably seen every one of them. Sometimes Joe and Andy would watch with them, but they liked it with just the two of them tonight. When the credits started to roll, Patrick yawned a bit. “Probably should head to bed….” Patrick moved from Pete’s side, moving his arm off him to get up. Pete grabbed his hand. “Wait, ‘Trick!” He looked up at him as Patrick stood giving him a confused look. Pete had no idea why he stopped him; maybe it was because he wanted to talk to Patrick now that he is practically single. But he hesitated on that. He tried to make up something to make it like he meant to grab his hand to stop him. “The guest room is kind of a mess at the moment; just take a shower in my room… You just sleep in my bed with me.” He smiled lightly to the singer. Patrick nodded. “Oh, Sure.” He grinned back and yawned again and started to walk to Pete’s bedroom, which was upstairs. Pete stared at him as he walked up the stairs, watching his body mostly. He turned off the TV, yawning himself now. He got up and stretched, heading up to his room. He changed into just his boxers and an old shirt. Patrick came out of the bathroom in one of Pete’s shirt and Patrick boxers. “Is it okay I use this shirt to sleep in?” Pete blushed at how cute Patrick looked in that old Metallica shirt he had totally forgotten was in his drawer, since he had a ton of them. Pete just nodded and smiled. “Yeah, sure.” Patrick felt a little embarrassed and then climbed into Pete’s bed. “Thanks…” Patrick mumbled and took his glasses off and set them onto the table. Pete laid down and checked twitter and instagram real quick and then turn the light off for them to sleep. They both said good night and fell quickly asleep. During the night Pete snuggled up to Patrick, spooning him the whole night. This happened a lot when they slept in the same bed like on tour. They never really minded.  
   At then some point, Pete wakes up from a crazy dream, sweating. He was at one of Patrick’s Soul Punk concert’s and managed to get back stage with him, fucking him in the dressing room. It was rough and heated, like Pete always wanted it to be. Pete sighed, and wished it was real in some ways. He looked over to the sleeping Patrick then slowly got up. He was hard so he needed to get rid of it. He sat in his bathroom, pumping his cock swiftly as thought of the dream again. Wiping off cum, he got back to bed, glad Patrick did not wake up at all. So Pete just slipped back into position of spooning and went straight back to sleep.  
___________________

  Pete woke up to the buzzing noise of his phone. He slowly opened his eyes, cringing at the light shining in. He answered the call, hearing Joe’s voice. “Fucking finally bro! I’ve been calling you for HOURS” Pete sighed and answered. “Why?” “Because you and Patrick were supposed to meet us at the recording studio two hours ago Pete!!” Pete felt a wave of guilt hit him like a train. He noticed Patrick was getting up now. He blinked at Pete, “Who is it?” He asked. Pete mouthed Joe to him as he listens to Joe rant to him. Patrick eyes widened. “The studio!!” Pete put a hand up for him to shush. Joe continued. “Our manager called it off till tomorrow, dude.” Pete sighed. “Look, I am sorry. Really am. We slept in a bit, because we watched a movie late last night.” Joe grumbled at his response. “Whatever bro, just don’t be late tomorrow!” And then he hung up. Patrick rubbed his eyes. “I’m guessing we have to come in tomorrow to record instead?” Pete nodded and got up, his bleached hair a mess. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Patrick wondered what the hell he was going to wear, it’s not like he packed to sleepover at Pete’s. He waited till he got out to ask him. Pete walked out with a towel around his waist and looked over to Patrick. “Don’t you have to get dres-“ Pete cut himself off and remembered. “How bout we move your stuff out today? And get you your clothes. Just keep the shirt on and put some basketball pants on.” Pete tossed him the shorts and Patrick slipped them on. Pete got on some skinny jeans and a sleeveless shirt.  
As they headed to Patrick’s house, they grabbed some breakfast on the way. Patrick felt nervous to go back to that house. He didn’t know if he should let Pete in, in case his wife gets all bitchy to him. He then texted his wife to make sure she knew he was coming over.  
‘Hey, I’m coming over to get my stuff out.’ He pressed send. He immediately got a reply back.  
‘Then I’ll leave while you do so.’ When he read the text it relieved him that she wouldn’t be there. And as they headed up to the house, Elisa was just leaving when they had arrived.  
   As the two of them were there, they packed up practically everything. His clothes, his guitars, and practically everything else he owned. When they left after three to four hours of getting the stuff in the car they head back to Pete’s. Pete looked over to Patrick as they drove. “At least you have your stuff now.” Patrick nodded, calming down as Pete spoke to him. Pete grabbed his hand and held it during the car ride. Patrick blushed a bit and gave Pete a small glare. He was used to doing that sometimes. When he really didn’t mean to, Pete then let go. “Sorry… Just trying to comfort you..” He mumbled. Patrick sighed, feeling so bad. He really did want to hold hands with Pete, fuck he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to kiss Pete, touch Pete, just everything. He had always crushed on him since the very beginning of Fall Out Boy. Even during Soul Punk. He was just afraid of his public image, and afraid of fucking up or anything really.  
   The ride back just ended up very quiet and awkward until they arrived at Pete’s. They unloaded his things and put them up. He practically was moving in with Pete in which he didn’t mind at all. After they were done with it, they ate some lunch and just sat on the couch, tired as hell from all of the work they did today. Patrick looked over to Pete, and sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier, with the hand holding….” He looked down, shyly. Pete looked to him, “No it’s fine… I should’ve stopped myself, but my feelings for you just like to act on their own.” Patrick drew his eyebrows together. “Feelings?” Did Pete feel the same? “Yeah, I’ll finally fucking admit it to you. I am in love with you, always have and always will… It hurt me to see you get married, but it hurt me when you got divorced. I always was happy for you in your marriage. I mean sometimes I wish it was me.” He paused to breathe. “And I’m really sorry for being so touchy to you, that’s just how I show my feelings to you… It’s okay if you reject me. Really it is.” Pete ranted on, looking upset and not functioning. Patrick was surprised at what he said; his cheeks grew flushed at all the words. He was going to say something till Pete continued. “I love you because you are amazing, talented and the most wonderful human being I’ve ever met and I never want to leave your side.” He finally finished. Patrick’s heart felt all warm inside, and butterflies were in his stomach. “Pete…I..” Patrick had no words to say, and all he could do was show. So he leaned into Pete and kissed him. Pete was surprised at the kiss at first, but as Patrick took lead and pressed his lips to his own. He really didn’t complain. Pete held Patrick’s small hips and Patrick’s arms slid around Pete’s neck pulling him closer. Their tongues sometimes brushed against each other. The kiss was very passionate and Pete almost groaned for more. Pete finally got his tongue into the other’s mouth. They explored this new feeling to them. Patrick, slowly felt scared it might turn into something more. So he quickly moved away as the two gasped for air. Patrick’s face was scarlet by the end of the kiss. “Well.. That explains.. How I feel.” He shrugged a bit. Pete grinned brightly and pulled him into a hug. “You have no idea how I feel right now.” Pete said into his shoulder. Patrick mumbled. “Just lets not immediately show that we are in a relationship. We will have to work up to that…” Patrick mumbled into Pete. Pete nodded in recognition. “Sure, whatever.” He told him. He moved back to arms length. “I’ll take you to dinner out to dinner as a treat. How about that?” Patrick smiled at him. “Sure, we can go to a little café or something.”  
   Later that evening, Patrick and Pete went to a little restaurant in Chicago. It was called Buddy’s. It was a little underground tavern. Very cute and cool, Patrick thought as they walked down the stairs with Pete. Pete had gotten them reservations for them. Pete knew about this restaurant for a while, taking multiple dates and friends here to eat. He swore he had taken Patrick here at least once, but he seemed to not remember. As they were seated in the back corner, kind of secluded from the other tables, Patrick noticed that quickly and wondered if Pete did it purposely. He shrugged it off and they both sat at the table. “This place is cute…” Patrick smiled to Pete and then he picked up the menu to see what he could eat. Pete had non-stopped talked about how amazing the pizza was here, which made Patrick giggle at how cute it was.  
Soon a waiter took their drink order, Patrick ordering just a tea, deciding not to drink tonight. Pete just ordered the same and a small glass of beer, a small habit of his to get a really good Chicago local beer. Patrick looked at some vegan dishes that sounded amazing to him, like the ‘Chicago wrap’ which was made up of multiple homegrown veggies and other good things. He practically instantly decided to get that. Pete looked up to Patrick after the session of quietness as they looked through the menu. “See anything you like? I’m getting a small personal pizza.” He smiled at him, and Patrick let a small laugh out knowing he would get pizza after the great stories he told him. “They have a good vegan wrap that sounds delicious” He looked up and right before Pete could respond the waiter came to take their orders. And of course the two ordered Patrick, the wrap and Pete, the pizza. As they were left alone again, the waiter went to put the order in for the chef. Patrick gazed around the scenery of the place they were dining at. “Neat isn’t it?” Pete leaned in, resting his elbows on the table staring at the amused Patrick. “Yes, It’s very rocker garage feel. Reminds me of some of the gigs we did at the start of being a band.” He laughed lightly and fixed his fedora, looking over to Pete. “I’m glad you are taking me on a date, very sweet of you Pete.” Pete smiled and grabbed his hand to hold. “No problem ‘Trick.”  
   After they got their food, Pete was right, the food was very amazing. That wrap was the best wrap he has ever had and Pete let Patrick try a bite of his pizza. He almost laughed aloud because some days being vegan can bite. They thought about dessert but the food was too good that they were stuffed full. As they headed out they talked about tomorrow, thinking about telling Joe and Andy of them being a couple now. They knew they had to hide it from the media because they don’t even know Patrick’s divorced yet. As they got into Pete’s car, Patrick felt his phone buzz. He looked at the text, it was from Elisa.  
‘Tomorrow at 4pm. Sign divorce papers. See you then.’ Patrick read aloud to Pete, and looked over to him. Pete nodded. “So tomorrow it’s official?” He asked as they got back to Pete’s house and they got out. “Yeah, Paparazzi is probably going to be hell…..” He sighed, rolling his eyes. They walked inside and they walked to the couch. “I wish getting divorced was easy… you got to do so much stuff….” He huffed out and he flopped against the couch. Pete followed behind and did the same, putting his arm around him. “Oh, you have no idea Patrick.” He laughed lightly.  
   Pete knew it would be rough tomorrow for him. He’d be there for probably hours. Pete felt bad for him, so he pulled Patrick closer to him and kissed the side of his head. “If I were you I’d bring some water there because it gets long and boring….” Patrick nodded as they watched the Chicago news. They were rather bored and tired. Patrick looked out, seeing Pete’s pool. He thought they could possibly swim together, joke around maybe or something. He thought of Paparazzi and such, but it was too dark they wouldn’t get any good shots at all. Patrick nudged Pete, “Pool?” He asked looking at those pure brown eyes that made his heart melt. Pete smirked lightly thinking of an idea he will tell him later, knowing it will make Patrick all flustered and cute. “Sure, let’s go get changed real quick.” He smiled and got up, they kind of raced up stairs cute and couple like. They laughed and went to Pete’s room, changing into swim trunks quickly. For once Patrick felt comfortable to not wear a shirt while he swims, because he always was afraid to show his body off. But with Pete he felt so comfortable with him. Patrick grabbed some towels and they both headed out to the pool. Pete practically jumped into the water, laughing. “Come ‘trick.” He giggled at the boy as he put down the towels. “Yeah Yeah, I’m coming.” He slid in and they immediately clung to Pete. “It’s a bit cold, but it feels good.” He shivered a bit. Pete pressed his wet lips to Patrick’s cheek. “I’ll keep you warm.” Patrick giggled a bit, playfully rolling his eyes. “Sureeee.” He laughed lightly. They held close to each other, Patrick had wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Pete then poked Patrick, whom was falling asleep in Pete’s arms. “Hey, you know what would be fun?” Patrick lifted his head up and stared into Pete’s eyes. “What?” He asked, questioning Pete’s smirk on his face. “Skinny dip maybe?” Pete winked, loving the blush that rose to Patrick’s face. He was bright red. “I….Uh….” He was speechless. Pete’s heart sank a bit. It probably was uncomfortable to Patrick, duh. He was stupid and didn’t even think of that. “I mean, If you are comfortable…?” Pete asked, feeling a tad bit bad. Patrick jerked and shook his head. “No! No! It was just unexpected….. I really never have skinny dipped before though…” He mumbled the last bit, embarrassed. He knew Pete probably had skinny dipped tons of times with tons of girls and guys. A hint of jealousy almost formed in Patrick at the thought of it. “So that’s a yes?” Pete asked, letting go of Patrick. Patrick only gave him a small nod. “You first though.” He felt his face heat up and he turned his gaze to water. Pete giggled at how adorable Patrick looked. Pete slid off his swim shorts and his boxers, tossing them to the side. “Come on, Stump.” He winked to Patrick, who didn’t know where to look to. Patrick shook a bit and slid his swim trunks down, and then his briefs to the side. “Their….” He crossed his arms, scowling to Pete, who was eyeing Patrick’s body way too obvious. “See? It ain’t bad, babe!” Pete giggled at how Patrick scowled to him. Pete motioned him to come back into his arms like before. They stayed in the same position for a while, no kissing, no sex. It was just Pete rocking back and forth, Patrick in his arms. Their bodies were barely centimeters apart the whole time. It was a peaceful quiet too, like the world had disappeared and it was just them. No one else. Time felt stopped to the two men. Pete gave a kiss to Patrick’s neck, a sweet one, not a lusted one. “You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, making sure Patrick wasn’t upset or anything. Patrick leaned up and nodded. “A bit tired….” He shrugged. Pete nodded and pressed his lips to Patrick’s, just kissing him softly. He leaned back and smiled. “Let’s get showered up and head to bed.” Patrick nodded a bit and dropped from Pete. He got out, knowing Pete was watching his ass. It was blunt practically.  
   Pretty soon the two dried off and went inside for a rather quick shower. As that was all done, they quickly snooze off to bed all cuddled up to each other. There was barely inches between the two lovers. They were practically out by the time they hit the bed, because they knew tomorrow was going to be hell for Patrick and they also had to get up early for the studio.  
___________________

 

  After the long boring day at the studio, of revising the new album of theirs it was time for the divorce papers to be signed. He was shaking with nervousness. Before they left Pete gave him a kiss to his cheek and told him to stay calm, don’t have a panic attack. Patrick had only nodded and tightened the tie he had on, heaving an anxious breath out. As he walked into the court building, he was impressed he didn’t see paparazzi or any press. He saw his ex-wife angrily tapping her foot. “Late.” She pursed he lips together as they both walked into the court room. It was intoxicating to be in there, choking in silence and anxiousness. And these long 3 hours made him suffer in there.  
   After it was all over Patrick scurried out of the room, trying to breath. It was like he didn’t take a single breath for those three hours. He checked his watch, noticing it was eight o’clock. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to curl up in Pete’s wonderful bed and sleep. He loved that bed after only three days of sleeping in it. It was warm and it smelt like Pete, which he found was an amazing smell. He rushed back Pete’s place, and he saw Pete standing outside as he pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and ran up to Pete, falling into his arms. “Oh god, I’m glad I am back here! I was suffocating in that court room!” He squeezed the hug tighter, feeling comfort. Pete laughed a bit at his comment. “It can be like that…” Pete grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him doors. He had a small dinner made for Patrick when he got home. He felt his heart warm at the fact that Patrick was a free man, and he did feel bad for his best friend’s divorce, yes, but he got to love Patrick now. It was how he always wanted it, for years. And when it came true, it felt like a dream that was all too true. He felt like he was knocked out in surprise. It was pure to him that their fate (?) practically happened. Well Pete’s fantasy.

 _A few weeks later……._  
   It had been a while since the divorce papers were signed. That next week, it was all over the People magazine. It had made Patrick cringe a bit at what it said that he had practically burned the magazine so he didn’t have look at the rest. He and Pete still had a hidden relationship, and the only people who knew were Andy and Joe. And they practically guessed it before they even got to tell them. But the hiding was hurting Pete, because he wanted to hold Patrick’s hand in public and give him cheek kisses. But the two were afraid of what would happen if the world found out. They thought of all the possibilities. Which was mostly thought through hate, thinking people would stop listening just because. All Pete wanted to do was show him off though, and Patrick was in this cocoon of anxiety of it all.  
   “Listen ‘trick, we need to do this sooner or later…” Pete sighed, holding his hand as they sat in the music room in Pete’s house. Patrick shuddered at the fact that Pete wanted them to just come out on the internet. “We would break the world.” Patrick gave him a scowl, leaning into the back of his chair and adjusted his fedora. Pete gave him a pout, “Oh come on Patrick! Do you want the media to figure it out themselves and spread even worse things?” Patrick rolled his eyes and sighed. He sat up and turned on his Mac. “I guess you’re right, Pete….” He turned on the video app, and looked over to Pete. “What the hell are we supposed to say?” Pete crossed his arms, thinking. “Fuck, I didn’t get that far….. um…” He paused and put a finger to his mouth. “We tell them we have an announcement!” He shot up, smiling like a dork. Patrick only nodded to him. He was still nervous at all the possibilities that people would react to the video. He was almost shaking. Pete noticed how Patrick was reacting, and he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “It’s going to be okay.” He sighed then Pete turned on the camera. What’s done must be done.  
   They finished the video; it was only 10 minutes long of them discussing things, like how just to treat them like before. After it was posted the two sat their nervously as happy comments, upset comments, hate comments all rolled in. Patrick read a few and glared over o Pete. “I knew this would happen, Pete.” Pete slammed the computer shut to stop Patrick from worrying too much. “It’s okay Patrick. People can think whatever the hell they want and it won’t change shit.” Pete kissed his cheek and got up and pulled Patrick with him. When they got to the hallway, Pete pulled Patrick into his arms and gave him a kiss. “Just trust me.” He smiled down at Patrick. He could see all the worry and nervousness in those hazel eyes of Patrick’s. He understood where he was coming from. He was nervous too, but he chose to hide it. He was scared about the same things as Patrick, and mostly he thought of what his family will think about all of this. He wondered of many things that could happen. And oh he knew the media had gotten a hold of this quickly and they were probably already writing about it. It made him chill and thought of press surrounding his house just because of the video. He shook his worry away and paid his attention to Patrick. Pete caressed his cheek, “I’m nervous too, but it doesn’t mean I would ever stop loving you.” He smiled and pecked his lips quickly. Patrick’s face heated up and leaned into Pete. “Thank you…” He sighed out, the anxiety escaping with the air.  
   It was getting late and they were cuddling on the couch, watching some show about hauntings. They weren’t really paying attention to it that much though. Patrick was lying on top of Pete, hearing his heart beat and feeling his chest rise up and down as he breathed. Pete looked down at to Patrick, whom was half-asleep, and played with his golden brown hair. Patrick opened his eyes and looked up at Pete. “Sorry did I wake you?” Pete smiled lightly. “No, you’re fine..” Patrick returned the smile. Pete then pulled him closer to his face and gave him a small kiss to his lips. “You sure, babe?” He asked to Patrick, caressing his soft porcelain cheek. Patrick moved and sat up on Pete’s hips, blushing down to him as the hand tickled his cheek. Patrick nodded and corrected his falling fedora. Pete smiled and took it, sitting up and placing it on his bleach blonde hair. “Look, I’m you.” He laughed and held Patrick’s hips. Patrick couldn’t help but giggle at this. He leaned in and took the hat, placing it back on his head then pressing his lips to Pete’s. He smiled against his lips and mumbled. “You looked fedorable.” Pete couldn’t help but laugh against the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, being comfortable of smiling and laughing. But that didn’t last long until the two silenced, their lips moving more, and heads tilting making it more lustful. Pete squeezed Patrick’s hips as their tongues finally move together, soft mewls coming from Patrick’s mouth as Pete explored more and more. Patrick had to pull back to breath, his pants tight and his face burning for more. Pete felt the same way, and pushed some hair from Patrick’s eyes. “You want to…?” Pete raised an eyebrow. Patrick looked into Pete’s whiskey eyes, “Yes…”  
   The two didn’t know if they could make it to the bedroom without unlocked lips. Pete had practically picked up Patrick and kissed him to keep the passion between them, not wanting to let go. Pete had bumped into things on the way up, which made them laugh and kiss still. When they finally got to the bedroom Pete set Patrick onto the bed, when they pulled from the kiss he noticed Patrick’s fedora must have fallen off the way up. Patrick heaved and stared at the grinning Pete, and finally realized he was giggling that the hat was gone, as he climbed onto Patrick. The two giggled a bit and returned to kissing each other. Their lips sliding wetly and their tongues, grazing against each other making them shudder at the feelings. Pete started his lips down Patrick’s neck as he gets Patrick’s leather jacket off. He leaves a few hickeys on his neck, sucking down hard on a sensitive spot earning a small moan from Patrick. Patrick gasped at the noise that escaped from his mouth, that he covered it. Pete moved his hand and leaned in and kissed him, muttering to his lips. “No, let me hear you, Patrick.” Pete kissed him softly for a bit and returned to Patrick’s neck, and nipped a bit at it again. He slid a hand under the dark red shirt he was wearing, wanting it off. When Patrick felt the hand graze his abdomen his breath hitched a bit. Pete noticed it and pulled back a bit. “Are you sure-“Pete got cut off. “Don’t stop Pete… Please…” Patrick had known what he would say, and he was pretty damn sure he wanted Pete, badly. Pete then leaned back in, pulling off the red shirt. Patrick shuddered at how cold it was now. Pete sat back again and Patrick just wanted to pull him back, not wanting this to stop ever. Pete pulled the sleeveless shirt from over his head, showing all the tattoos that Pete had. Patrick knew every single one. And he memorized where they were. Pete pulled Patrick back against his lips and pressed his hips to the others, causing friction letting out small moans from the two men. Pete held Patrick’s hips and kissed down Patrick’s slim body to his abdomen. He unbuttoned Patrick’s skinny jeans, sliding them down, and Patrick kicked them off for Pete. Before Pete continued, Patrick sat up. “Wait, Pete let me..” Pete raised his eyebrows in surprise, and let Patrick unbutton his black skinny jeans. Patrick’s hands shook as he unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down, and Pete kicked them off. Pete smiled at Patrick as he leaned back and Pete kissed him lustfully, pressing his lips roughly to Patrick’s. He bit at his lip as their hips slid together, and Patrick practically bucked his hips, wanting more of Pete.  
   Pete noticed how badly Patrick wanted him. So Pete scooted down to Patrick’s hips and slowly removed Patrick’s boxer briefs, his cock hard with anticipation. Pete smirked at how flustered Patrick was. Pete wrapped his hand at the bottom of it and kissed the head. He licked a long stripe down the shaft and took it into his mouth. He sucked hard, pumping a bit with his hand and got many moans from Patrick. This made him graze his teeth against Patrick’s cock, and pressing his tongue on the tip. He could taste the pre-cum in his mouth, knowing if he kept teasing Patrick he would hit his limit. So he moved his lips from his cock, making a popping noise with his mouth. Patrick huffed and looked to him. “D..don’t stop…” Pete kissed his cheek and then reached to his bed side table, “I won’t.” Pete smiled, grabbing a bottle of lube. Patrick looked up to Pete, feeling nervous and Pete could tell. “Patrick, if this makes you uncomfortable, then tell me to stop.” Pete stared at him and wondered if Patrick had ever fucked a guy. “Have you ever….?” Pete gave him a puzzled looked and Patrick understood what he was asking. “Once….It was before we were a band, I dated this guy… and yeah… I don’t remember much, or what it felt like….” He shrugged. Pete only nodded in understanding. He felt a bit jealous of that guy but pushed that away. He took the bottle of lube and put some on his two fingers. “Tell me if it hurts, ‘trick.” Pete slid in one finger; Patrick cringed at the strange feeling. Pete pumped it slowly and moved it around, stretching Patrick. He then added another finger, which felt even stranger to Patrick. Pete moved it around and then a moan escape Patrick’s mouth. Pete had found a good spot. Pete pushed and pumped his fingers into that spot, earning more moans from Patrick. Pete then slid his fingers out and took his boxers off. Patrick watched him as he did so, flustered and panting. Pete squeezed lube onto his cock and rubbed it and pumped it once. Pete gave Patrick a reassuring kiss and slid into Patrick. Patrick let out a shuddered moan at how full he felt with Pete inside his body. Pete held Patrick’s hips as he thrusted into Patrick, getting more into him. Patrick moaned softly as Pete moved, this felt better than just fingers. Pete kept thrusting in, speeding up the pace. Patrick let out another moan, “P..Pete more..Fuck…..” He tilted his head back into the pillows. Pete gave another rough thrust into Patrick, hitting that spot from earlier. He leaned in and kissed Patrick’s collar bone, sucking on it. Pete was going at a fast pace, and Patrick felt his stomach stiffen. Pete slowed done and Patrick was gripping Pete’s back leaving nail marks into it. “N..No give me-“Patrick moaned as Pete gave one heard thrust, giving Patrick a tease. “Oh, fuck me more…. Please Pete…..” Patrick panted out and Patrick did as told. He kept thrusting, slow and picking up the pace, and going rough. Pete slid his hand down to Patrick’s cock and pumping him a few more times. Patrick’s stomach became more heated, and when he hit his limit. Patrick came and moaned out Pete’s name. Pete gave only a few more thrusts through Patrick’s orgasm until Pete moaned Patrick’s name as he came inside him. Pete pulled out, knowing he’d have to clean the sheets because some of his cum was coming out of Patrick’s ass. Pete had fallen beside Patrick and curled up to him. It was almost midnight, and the two men were tired to death. They had curled up to each other more closely than before, their sweaty legs and arms tangled up together.  
___________________

  It was the next day and Pete awoke, hearing a loud banging on his door. He slipped out of bed and grabbed some boxers and went downstairs. He hoped Patrick wasn’t awake at the loud noise. He looked through the peep hole noticing it was Joe and Andy, holding a box of Shipley’s donuts. Pete opened the door, glaring at the two. He was tired from last night and it was seven in the morning. “What?” He growled a bit. Andy and Joe pushed past him. “We came to give you guy’s breakfast because we are nice people.” Joe looked to him and set the box down at table. “Where’s Patrick at?” Andy asked. Pete sighed at them. “Sleeping still…. We… stayed up late last night.” He nodded, not wanting to specify what exactly went on in the Wentz household that night. Joe and Andy both noticed Pete’s nervous look. Andy leaned in, curiously smirking. “Doing what, Peter?” Pete glared at him. “Nothing you need to know.” Pete could almost feel his face heat up in embarrassment for some reason. Like him having sex with Patrick was some huge deal for him? He heard a yell from Patrick. “Pete?” They all froze. Patrick was up and walking to the stairs. “My ass is a bit sore from last night…..” And when Patrick turned the corner, a blanket wrapped around him. Patrick’s eyes started to widen. And Joe and Andy where grinning and giving high fives to each as in celebration for the two. Patrick turned bright red and went to go get boxers on and one of Pete’s shirts, hiding in embarrassment. Joe smiled, “You did it bro!” He playfully hit on Pete’s shoulder. Pete had a hand to his face, mumbling ‘fuck my life’. Andy laughed with Joe. “Details Pete!!” Pete felt so embarrassed and he knew how embarrassed Patrick felt. He saw Patrick head down the stairs, slowly in one of Pete’s shirts. Pete looked at him, thinking ‘how adorable’. Until Joe nodded to Patrick, “So how was last night?” He winked to Patrick, who was already red enough. “S….Shut up Trohman!” He growled in embarrassment still. He walked over to Pete and gave a kiss on the cheek, leaning against him. Andy and Joe finally stopped bothering them, knowing it might piss them off more. “We got you guy’s donuts to eat.” Andy smiled over to the two; Patrick nodded leaning his head onto Pete’s shoulder. He had calmed down now, but the heat on his face was too much to handle. “Thanks. And Andy, no details….. “ Andy frowned a bit and grabbed a donut out of the box. Joe laughed, “What? Was it too graphic?” Pete glared to him, “Shut up, it was our first time together. Don’t press on it too much, okay?” Joe and Andy nodded, shutting up finally. “So when will you get married?” Andy asked. Pete looked at him, kind of worried about marriage this early. Patrick responded taking a bite of a donut. “Sometime in the next year or so…?” Pete felt his heart race a bit at the fact that Patrick would probably marry him. As terrifying as it felt, he almost fainted into his chair. The three looked at the pale faced Pete. “Um? Peter?” Patrick nudged him. Pete shook his head, “Sorry… But yeah, marriage, fun.” He smiled to Patrick who gave him a stern look. Joe’s phone pinged as for someone texted him. “Brendon asked if we want to go to his party tonight for no apparent reason. Want to go?” Pete gave a skeptical look to Joe, but shrugged. “I guess?”  
Hours later, at Brendon’s party  
   They didn’t know how wild this party was going to be, but it was Brendon Urie we were talking about. They knew about the sudden change of Brendon’s relationship, since he was now dating Ryan. It didn’t surprise anyone at all, because they’ve acted like a couple since…. Well who knows? Pete and Patrick arrived at the residence and you could practically hear the music from the outside, blaring dubstep and metal music from half a block away. They opened the door and saw many of their friends dancing and singing along to various and various of music. Patrick straightened his fedora, squeezing Pete’s hand. “It’s odd that Brendon planned this out of the blue!” Patrick yelled to Pete as they squeezed through the crowd, getting hello’s from many people. “Lot’s of people too!” Pete yelled back. It was so loud they could barely hear themselves think. Patrick and Pete have been to multiples of parties. This one had a hint of suspicion in it. Like something everyone knew, but they didn’t. Pete pulled Patrick over to a corner where it was less crowded and no one against you. Patrick wasn’t a big dancer but he knew Pete was. So, he knew he would probably end up out there with him and make an embarrassment of himself. Patrick could dance, yes, and he was good at it. He liked to sway his hips a lot when he sings. But that was all he knew in matters of dancing. “We could go dance!?” Pete yelled again to Patrick, and he nodded. Pete dragged Patrick on to the dance floor, pushing through to get to it. As soon as they hit the dance floor, the club music changed. And the two knew exactly what song it was. Dance, Dance started to blare from the speakers. They didn’t mind dancing to it though, because it was their song.  
As it hit the chorus, Patrick would sway his hip near Pete, dancing rather dirty than he ever has as Pete had a hold of his hips at some points. They were having fun though, so it was all that mattered to him even if he was making a fool out of himself. Pete noticed Brendon and his band were setting up to sing something, strangely he never thought of Brendon inviting people just to watch him perform. Then the song drew to an end and the dj turned off his music. Brendon tapped the microphone making sure it worked well. “Hello, yes thanks for coming. Uh, we kinda wanted to perform a song for two new lovers, who are our best friends.” Patrick felt a wave of anxiety hit him. Really Brendon? Really? He thought to himself as Pete wrapped his hands around his waist. “I am glad that they finally fucking realized that they should date so for Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. This is for you.” He pointed to them and Patrick turned to Pete, blushing at this. Soon, Brendon’s voice started to sing ‘Lying is the most fun a girl could have without taking her clothes off’. It was a mixture of slow and fast, so the couple held onto each other and listened to the words wave through the room. It was very sweet of Brendon to do these types of things. He did the same for when Andy got married and other people. Really anyone. And it always seemed to bring couples closer, strangely…..  
It was a few hours later until they got home around midnight. Pete pulled into his driveway and the two were rather exhausted. Patrick had suggested getting in hot tub on the way home. When they got in, instead of getting swimsuits, they just both stripped down to their boxers and dipped into the hot tub. “Fuck… I needed this, my body hurts from dancing.” Pete groaned bit as the bubbles rapidly moved. Patrick nodded into agreement, “It was sweet that he sang to us.” He grinned over to Pete and Pete smiled back to him. He gave him a small kiss, leaning into his lips and holding his small waist. The kiss wasn’t just a ‘kiss’ now, it slowly grew more heated as their wet lips slid together more lustful. Pete had already climbed his self onto Patrick. He was kissing down his neck, Pete didn’t know if they were going to do in the hot tub or not, so he thought of another idea instead. Pete lifted Patrick onto the side of the hot tub and slid down his boxers. He smirked a bit and wrapped his hand around the erected member, pumping it a bit. Pete kissed it and licked it up and down, earning many moans from Patrick. Patrick slid his fingers into Pete’s blonde hair as he sucked down on him roughly. Pete bobbed his head as he took in all of Patrick, giving small rubs to the bottom of the shaft. Patrick moaned loudly when Pete grazed his teeth to the top of his head, making it twitch. Pete could tell by the looks Patrick was getting close. Patrick felt his stomach squeeze and tighten as Pete sucked harder on his cock, getting so many moans. Soon, Patrick released into Pete’s mouth who managed to swallow most of it. Patrick had never seen anything hotter.  
   Patrick slipped back down into the water, “Let me….” Patrick flustered. Pete smiled and sat back where Patrick was minutes earlier. Patrick slid down Pete’s boxers, not knowing much of what he is actually doing. He had never sucked a dick in his life. Patrick only started to pump it slowly, getting a small moan from Pete as he went faster. Patrick put his mouth on the head and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Pete’s moans were like motivation chants to him, so he rubbed his cock harder and kept sucking. He pressed his tongue onto the tip and soon white strings of cum came out of him. He wasn’t like Pete who got it all, only getting some. He blushed dark red as it was on his face. Patrick cleaned it up with his finger and licked it, trying to be sexy for him. Pete only laughed at how adorable he was. Patrick clung to Pete in the water and gave him a quick kiss. Pete smiled at him, looking into his hazel eyes. “I love you, Patrick.” Patrick kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Pete.”  
___________________

 _A year later…._  
   Patrick fixed his bow tie, heart racing and his hands shook. Pete came up behind him and fixed his black and white fedora. “You are beautiful, Patrick.” He smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist. Patrick’s cheeks were a light red. “I can’t believe, we are finally getting married.” Patrick sighed out in amazement. This was really happening. Patrick and Pete were going to walk down that aisle together hand in hand soon to be husbands. It was mesmerizing. Over the last year and a half, a lot of things changed between the band. They had released a new album and some new music videos. Everyone in the FOB universe practically accepted their relationship, which was an honor for to happen. Patrick turned around to Pete and fixed his tie. “You look beautiful too.” He smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
   Soon it was time for the two to walk down the aisle. All of their friends were groomsmen’s, Andy and Joe the best men. Bronx and Saint were ring bearers and Declan was the flower girl. The small music beat that Pete had written played; Patrick never hearing it before almost brought tears to his eyes. It sounded like a mixture of ‘What a catch, Donnie’ and ‘Alone together’. Patrick breathed in and linked arms with Pete. The little venue in Evanston, Patrick’s home town, at a small old church right outside of the city was perfect for them. The soon to be husbands walking down the aisle, arm and arm to the music as they were watched by friends and family. When they stopped the preacher spoke and told them to say their vows. Patrick smiled and held Pete’s hand. “I know all your past marriages were bad, Pete but this is the last time you will have to be married. I promise to you I will never stop loving you even if death do us apart.” Pete almost laughed when Patrick quoted a song of theirs. Patrick breathed in and out, calming himself. “I am so glad I had met you and started an amazing band with you and I will never stop playing by your side. I will always be here when you need me.” Patrick nodded to Pete for him to go. “I didn’t really know how to start my vows off, so it’s rusty ‘trick.” He smiled and laughed lightly. “Ever since we became friends, I had liked you. Even when we fought and hated each other, I would never stop loving you. Your presence kept me living even when I felt like dying. Patrick Stump, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and spending the rest of my life with you….” Pete paused. “Well I really just can’t wait.” Patrick smiled brightly, tears wanting to form in his eyes. Patrick nodded. “I do.” “I do.” Pete took the rings and slide one onto Patrick’s finger and Patrick did the same to Pete. Soon they leaned in and kissed happily, cheering blaring through the room. When they let go Pete and Patrick looked into each other’s eyes. As everyone stood, they were there together, foreheads pressed against each other smiling. “I love you so much Peter Wentz.” Patrick mumbled. Pete kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Patrick Wentz” Patrick giggled at the sound of being called that. Pete cupped his cheek. “Let’s just be alone together.” They both snickered as they quoted the song they sang the first night out after Patrick’s divorce. Soon they walked back down the aisle as people through the petals and poppy seeds into the air, cheering for the newlyweds. As they stepped outside the sun was shining brightly, and beautifully. _**They couldn’t help but kiss again as the bells rang throughout the town, ringing for all to hear.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos and bookmark this! Thank you!!!!


End file.
